


Blaine Anderson-Stark

by Katerinaki



Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerinaki/pseuds/Katerinaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots based on the tumblr Blaine Anderson-Stark tag. Not necessarily chronological.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First Meeting: Blaine-Anderson Stark Universe
> 
> By: Katerinaki
> 
> Published: September 28th, 2012
> 
> Beta'ed: No
> 
> Note: This is a snippet I've been sitting on a while. I thought I'd put it up. Tony comes to visit Blaine at Dalton and awkward doesn't even begin to cover it...

Never, in a million years, had Blaine thought his father would ever contact him. At least, not in  _person_. Sure, his secretary always brought by a gift on his birthday and Christmas, but that was just his secretary. Never Blaine's father himself. And never  _ever_  on a day that had no apparent significance whatsoever.

It wasn't Blaine's birthday; it wasn't any sort of holiday. Blaine was in school, in fact, when one of the office aides came to gather Blaine from Italian. When he told Blaine that his father was here to see him, Blaine thought he had misheard. And yet, when Blaine entered the dean of Dalton Academy's office, there he stood. In the flesh.

Blaine's mother, Maria, had never hidden the identity of his father from him. When Blaine had asked, she'd been completely honest. When Blaine was seven and asked why his father didn't live with them and why he had a different name, Blaine's mother had gently explained that, when Blaine had been born, his father wasn't ready to be a daddy and so he'd left Blaine to her as his mommy, to care for.

"But he still cares about you, sweetie," Maria had assured him. "All the gifts that Pepper brings you are from him."

It wasn't until Blaine was older that he understood exactly why his father hadn't been "ready to be a daddy". It had been a one night stand. Neither of his parents was married, to each other or otherwise. Both had been very young when Blaine came along, just starting their careers. Blaine's mother had decided to keep Blaine. Of course she'd informed Blaine's father, because she felt that even if he wanted nothing to do with either of them, he at least had a right to know that he had a son in the world. That was how Maria Anderson met Pepper Potts, Blaine's father's secretary and personal assistant.

They hadn't hit it off at first, until Blaine was actually born. Pepper was there instead of her employer. She took one look at Blaine with his dark head of hair just like Tony's and after that she and Blaine's mother had become fast friends. Pepper became practically part of their small family. Pepper was the only contact Blaine had with his father.

Until that completely unremarkable day when he came to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio just to talk to Blaine.

As Blaine stepped inside, he didn't see Pepper anywhere which was in itself, curious. Blaine didn't think his father went anywhere without Pepper. Pepper had once divulged that she was likely the only one who knew his father's Social Security number. But she was conspicuously absent. Blaine thanked the office aide who'd collected him before knocking on the dean's door and entering with the affirmative. And there he stood. Tony Stark, billionaire and technological genius.

Dean Watson didn't seem to know what to do with himself with such a high-profile guest. Of course Blaine's student records had listed Blaine's father as "Anthony Stark", but those were private and Dean Watson had only pulled them to indeed confirm that Tony Stark was allowed to see Blaine. He was well within his rights as Blaine's father.

Blaine stepped inside and closed the door behind him, never taking his eyes off the man he'd only ever seen through a television screen and on the cover of Rolling Stone magazines.

"Could you give us some privacy, Dean Watson?" Tony asked, not impolitely.

"Oh, um, yes, of course," Dean Watson stumbled, getting to his feet and hurriedly moving to do as The Tony Stark requested. There was no thank you or acknowledgement after the request. Neither Blaine nor Tony took eyes off of each other. They eyed the other warily, as if they were suddenly expecting the other to explode and do something drastic. The door clicked shut again and they were alone, but neither made a move or said a word. Tony watched Blaine and Blaine watched Tony. After a long silence, Blaine decided that he would have to be the one to make the first move; otherwise he'd miss Warblers practice, at the rate he was going.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stark." His words were distant and his tone polite. He didn't want to make any assumptions or force anything on Tony. Calling him "dad" was too informal and frankly inappropriate, since Tony wasn't actually Blaine's "dad". He was his "father", a term that denoted blood relation without the familiarity that came with a phrase like "dad" or "daddy".

Tony seemed to wince a little, but perhaps Blaine just imagined it. It was difficult to read the unfamiliar face. Blaine could see bit of himself there; not much, but some. Blaine obviously got his coloring from Tony. They had the same color hair and same skin tone, though Tony's eyes were dark brown. There might've been some similarities in the shape of their chins too. But Blaine knew he took after his mother more. Everyone said so. Well, Pepper said so, at least.

"Good afternoon," Tony echoed his voice a bit gruff. Blaine was worried that he'd done something wrong already. He watched his father carefully, waiting for an explanation as to why, after fifteen, almost sixteen, years, he was suddenly deciding to connect now. But no explanation was forthcoming. Nothing other than just "good afternoon" came back. Momentarily, Blaine entertained the absurd thought that, perhaps, the great Tony Stark, ironmonger and misogynistic playboy, didn't know  _what_  to say.

Of course it was ridiculous and Blaine quickly dismissed the speculative theory. If there was one thing Tony Stark had, it was confidence and he expressed that confidence very well. It was part of what made him a billionaire and one of the foremost arms dealers in the world. Not a chance was Tony Stark at a loss for words.

And yet, there they stood, for almost a good fifteen minutes, not saying a word. Finally, Blaine decided he had to prompt speech once more. He couldn't miss practice; the Senior Council would flay him alive, since they'd given him the solo for this next piece as a freshman member, a part of the Warblers for only a couple of months.

"Was there something you needed to see me about?" Blaine asked. "Is everything okay?" A horrible thought passed through Blaine's mind. "My mom isn't hurt or something, is she?"

_That_  seemed to prompt a reaction.

"Not—that I am aware of," Tony choked out. He looked away, to one of the numerous framed certificates Dean Watson hung in his office. Looking away from Blaine, Tony seemed to be more capable of speech.

"I just, um, came to see how you were doing. How's school?"

"Great," Blaine replied. "Thank you, for paying for my tuition to come here. You didn't have to—"

"Yeah well, Pepper insisted. You know how she gets."

"Of course," Blaine replied. Of course Pepper had made the arrangement for Tony to pay for Blaine's school tuition.

They lapped into silence again and Blaine found himself fidgeting. He glanced up and was surprised to see Tony doing the same thing, still intent on reading all of Dean Watson's certificates.

After a moment, Tony spoke. "Well, good to hear. I should be going now. Lots of stuff to do, places to go, people to see."

"Of course," Blaine agreed. "I should get back to class."

"Right," Tony replied. "Get good grades, graduate, all that junk."

"I'm still a freshman until the end of the semester."

"Yeah, of course. Good. You get good grades, right?"

"Straight 'A's in every subject."

"Right, as you should. I mean, with  _your_  genes. I mean…your mom was—is a smart…lady."

"Yes, she is," Blaine confirmed. "She's finishing her master's."

"Oh, really? Well, that's good. Wish her um…luck, for me."

"I will."

"Right then."

Blaine waited for Tony to leave, but he didn't make a move towards the door. "You should probably go. I don't want you to have to be late for what you have planned."

"Uh, yeah." Tony, seemingly spurred into action now, stepped around Blaine carefully and headed for the door. But just as he reached for it, he paused and then he turned, instead holding out his hand to Blaine.

"It was good to meet you, kid."

Blaine took Tony's hand in the interest of civility. "The same to you," he answered. They released each other's hand almost immediately and Tony turned to leave, but paused once more and turned back to Blaine.

"I don't know if you know this, but I live in Miami."

"I did," Blaine replied. "I think it was mentioned as part of a documentary on Stark Industries."

"Right. Well, it's a pretty cool place, not gonna lie. Lots of room. If you were…interested…maybe you could come down for a week or two next month. If you want to," he added quickly.

Blaine thought about his summer plans. He was going to try for a job at Six Flags, singing for the summer to earn some money. But, maybe he could take the first week after school off. After all, tony seemed pretty…sincere about Blaine coming. He watched Blaine now, obviously expecting him to decline.

"Sure," Blaine replied. "That sounds fun."

Was that relief? Surely not. "Alright. I'll have Pepper put something on the books."

"Great."

And Tony left. He didn't say "take care" or even something along the lines of "nice to meet you". Blaine got a simple "bye" and then Tony Stark, confident business man and one of the smoothest operators in the world, left. Blaine stood in the dean's office still when Dean Watson returned. He was quite uncertain about what all had just passed between the two of them and why is had happened after almost sixteen years of zero contact. And at Dalton, of all places.

"Mr. Anderson." Dean Watson's voice cut through the haze of questions that had descended into Blaine's mind at the unorthodox meeting.

"Yes, sir?" Blaine asked.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine assured the academy administrator.

"Do you mind telling me what your…father needed to speak to you about?"

Blaine honestly couldn't say. He was extremely confused at the moment. Why would a man who has shown no previous interest in whether or not you lived or died before, suddenly be concerned about your schoolwork and invite you to spend part of the summer with him?

"He just wanted to check up on me while he was in the area, sir," Blaine answered. "He travels a lot." The last part rolled off his tongue easily. It was the same half-truth he'd been feeding all of his friends and any other who might ask for years. Blaine's father has to travel a lot for his job, which is why Blaine doesn't see him much. Or  _ever_ , really, until a few minutes ago.

"Oh, well, back to class with you, Mr. Anderson. You still have one more period today."

"Yes, sir," Blaine answered.

"Be sure to get a hall pass from Mrs. Reece before you go."

"Absolutely, sir."

Blaine left the office, stopping to request a hall pass from Mrs. Reece, Dean Watson's secretary, and continued on out of the administrative section of Dalton. Blaine had a free period at the current time, for which he was thankful. He had too much on his mind to sit in class and attempt to focus anyways. Instead, Blaine went to the freshman commons to at least _pretend_  to do homework until he joined the rest of the Warblers for rehearsal. In actuality, though, he kept playing the visit with Tony in his mind over and over again. He was looking for the one clue that could explain why everything had happened. But Blaine couldn't explain it. He was still befuddled by the time Wes, his upperclassman "big brother", came to collect him for Warblers practice. But as soon as that first not burst from Blaine's vocal chords, all thoughts of long lost fathers and awkward conversations were wiped from his mind. All that mattered now was the music and the harmonies. The rest of Blaine's complicated life would have to wait until rehearsal was finished.


	2. Flight Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Jo's Blaine Anderson-Stark Verse from tumblr. Blaine's first flying lesson in his own Iron Man suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Anderson-Stark Verse: Blaine's first flying lesson
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee is property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. Iron Man is property of Marvel Comics and Paramount. The Blaine Anderson-Stark Verse is the original idea of Johanna at chambergambit. tumblr. com.
> 
> If you are interested in more of the Blaine Anderson-Stark Verse there are three writers who write it on tumblr and another member who creates really great gifs. I recommend checking them out. I have reposted a few on my own tumblr site.

"Alright, ready for this?" Tony asked as Blaine descended the stairs into the lab space.

"Am I supposed to be?" Blaine replied, quickly looking like he was ready to panic. Had he forgotten to read something? Kurt had given him all the literature he could find on the Iron Man suits, but it hadn't been much. Tony kept the inner workings of them a secret.

"Whoa, chill," Tony urged, not expecting the boy to go into a mini panic-attack with the simple question. "Don't worry, it's easy. Like…riding a bike."

"Except a million times faster and more likely to kill you," Blaine muttered. Still, he followed Tony back through the lab, towards the "suit-up area", as Blaine thought of it. This was where Tony stood as he was fitted into his Iron Man suit. It looked like just a regular floor with square meter marks, but a brief voice command from Tony and the floor would open up and mechanical arms would come out, fitting the suit piece-by-piece. Blaine had seen it happen before. He'd also seen the less-dignified process of taking the suit  _off_. For that, you had to remain very still, and Tony wasn't the best at that.

"Alright, first things first, let's get you suited-up." He looked over Blaine's t-shirt and athletic shorts with a raised eyebrow. "That's gonna chafe like a mother."

Blaine frowned down at his attire. He realized that he probably would've been better off finding a ratty pair of sweats for this, but to be honest he hadn't been thinking that far ahead. Only that today was his first flying lesson and Blaine was scared shitless. He'd seen the test videos of Tony's first couple of attempts. While they were hilarious to watch, especially the one where Tony does a complete back flip and belly-flops into the wall behind him, Blaine doesn't necessarily want to  _experience_  that sort of thing. Not to mention the fact that, despite the extremely tough alloy the suit was made of, it could still break, especially if hitting the ground after a few thousand feet fall.

Tony rolled his eyes and chucked a bundle of clothes Blaine's direction. Blaine caught them as they slammed into his chest. "Get changed, I'll get your suit prepped."

Blaine held up the thick, spandex one-piece suit that Tony had thrown at him and couldn't help but blush. He'd never worn something so tight in his life, not even when Kurt had made him wear those tight designer jeans. "Um…"

"What?" Tony groaned, turning back. He noticed Blaine's hesitant look and just rolled his eyes. "Do you  _want_  to get alloy-burn?"

"N-no," Blaine replied.

"Then  _change_. Now."

Blaine had little choice but to slip into the bathroom and struggle into the suit. It was  _really tight_! Like wearing a thicker version of a scuba suit, yet as Blaine moved it flexed with him and he encountered very little resistance. He was impressed already and he hadn't even stepped into the suit Tony had modified to fit his body and to fly.

Blaine peeked out the bathroom door and when he was safely able to say neither Kurt nor Pepper were waiting in the lab, he stepped out and back to where Tony waited for him, grumbling with impatience.

"Stand on the pad." Blaine set his other clothes down on the desk before taking the place in the middle of the floor, anticipation rising in his stomach. "Don't move."

The whole process happened in a whirlwind of computer arms. Blaine stepped forward into the boots and the mechanized arms clamped the two pieces together and screwed everything in tightly. Blaine reached his hands up and slipped them into the gauntlets the arms offered as the legs and chest plate were both set into place. Last to go on was the neck guard and then the infamous helmet that had become so well-known throughout the world. The screen inside the helmet flickered to life and Jarvis came over the speakers.

"Welcome, Mr. Blaine," Jarvis greeted him.

"Hey, Jarvis," Blaine replied.

The arms finally fell away, returning to their storage spaces when the last screw was in place. In the suit, Blaine couldn't help but feel invincible. He was in a nearly indestructible shell. It moved and compensated with him, enhancing his abilities, steadying his balance.

"Whoa!" Blaine had worn  _a_  suit before. It had been a past model a little big for him and not able to fly. Tony had built him a modified version, tailored just to him. Tony came onto his view and the computer locked on, identifying him and displaying vitals.

"How's it feel?"

"Weird."

"Well you're accelerated, it's going to take some time getting used to. Move around, tell me if anything feels lose or just weird. Well, more so than usual."

Blaine shifted from foot to foot, testing the movement. He walked around, twisting and rotating his joints, trying to get the feel of the suit. It was heavy, but compensated for itself, which sometimes meant compensating for Blaine's own  _natural_  compensations. It was a miracle the thing even worked.

Despite his earlier fear, Blaine couldn't help but admit this was  _really cool_. He wished Kurt could be there but his boyfriend was away, visiting Burt and Carole this weekend.

"Got it?" Tony asked as Blaine seemed to be moving around normally again and not lumbering like some sort of troll-sumo wrestler.

"Yep, I think so." He took another step forward and this time it looked a lot more normal, fluid.

"Good. Now, did you read the instruction manual?"

Blaine's eyes went wide and he gaped at Tony. "I-instruction…manual?"

Tony looked dead serious for a second before his face broke open in a mischievous grin. "Kidding."

Blaine exhaled heavily. He wanted to punch his father, but Blaine knew that in the suit, it would be ten times stronger and could do some serious damage. So he settled for merely scowling. "That wasn't funny."

"You're face was priceless," Tony retorted. "Nah, it's easy here." He grabbed one of Blaine's gauntleted hands, turning it over so that the [circle] on the palm was visible.

"These are your stabilizers. The main jets are in your boots, these just keep you from flying off course. It's pretty simple. Keep your feet together when you fly and stay rigid but keep your cool. If something goes wrong, don't panic, just talk to JARVIS. He'll walk you through it. I just updated his memory."

"Okay," Blaine nodded. He looked down at his boots, uncertain. "Uh, how do I…make it…go?"

Tony smirked. "Just make a good jump. It's all in the knees." He took a step back to a safer distance.

"Right," Blaine muttered. "Alright, JARVIS, you ready?"

"Whenever you are, sir," JARVIS replied in his helmet.

"Okay." Blaine bent his knees and jumped, but not too much because he didn't want to shoot off into the sky.

"That was pitiful, sir," JARVIS told him when Blaine's feet hit the ground again with a metal  _thunk_.

"You'll need more vertical movement if you want the thrusters to engage," Tony called. "C'mon, jump like you mean it!"

Blaine felt the dread setting in as he bent his knees again. This was not going to end well. This time he really jumped and all the sudden he shot upwards. Unfortunately he'd forgotten he was still in Tony's basement and he crashed through the ceiling and two more floors before making it out of the building. The sudden freedom was disorienting and Blaine flailed in the air, his helmet monitor going crazy as it tried to lock onto the horizon.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'll never see Kurt again!_

"JARVIS!" Blaine shouted.

"I'm right here," JARVIS snapped back. "Use your stabilizers to halt the spinning."

Blaine just threw his hands out and the smaller jets on the palms fired, assisted by JARVIS. Eventually Blaine stopped corkscrewing and was able to level out a bit. The horizon came into view again and suddenly everything looked a bit less terrifying.

"Oh thank God," Blaine breathed.

"If you'd like to change my name you'll have to take it up with Mr. Stark. He is the one who programs me," JARVIS replied.

"Thank you, JARVIS," Blaine said.

"You are welcome, sir," JARVIS replied. "Now where shall we go?"

Blaine looked out over the empty expanse of the Atlantic Ocean. JARVIS had steered him that way, away from the buildings and other possible collisions. The view was amazing. Up here, with nothing but the clouds and a few seagulls…

"How,  _fast_  does this go?" Blaine asked softly.

"Would you like to find out?" JARVIS replied.

Blaine hesitated, not liking the tone in the computer's voice. "Yes," he said finally.

"Hold on tight."

The jets fired and Blaine shot off, the force pressing through his feet, down his spine and against his shoulder. The world blurred.

"Wahoo!" Blaine whooped as he left the city far behind.


	3. The Kid Will Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Jo's Blaine Anderson-Stark Verse from tumblr. Tony is in Ohio on business and Pepper suggests a stop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kid Will Be Fine: Blaine-Anderson Stark Universe
> 
> By: Katerinaki
> 
> Published: May 4th, 2012
> 
> Beta'ed: No
> 
> Notes: This is another One-shot from the Blaine-Anderson Stark Verse on tumblr. It takes place in Westerville and Blaine is five-years-old. I apologize for mistakes, it's fairly rough.

It was Pepper's idea. It was  _always_  Pepper's idea. If it were up to Tony he would spend all his time in the lab fiddling around with missiles. But Pepper seemed to think it was important to "run the company". Tony kept trying to explain to her that that was Obadiah's job, but  _women_ , what can you do?

They were in Ohio for a Board inspection of one of their primary weapons manufacturing plants. Tony was really getting bored with the dull landscape. This Podunk town had absolutely _no_  nightlife, as Tony had discovered the night before, and the board members were always such stiffs.

"We're passing near Westerville on our way to the airport this evening," Pepper commented.

Tony drew his eyes from the acres upon acres of farmland to his lovely assistant. Pepper had been with him from the beginning.

"And what's in Westerville?"

"Blaine and Maria."

The names didn't really ring any bells. Well, maybe a vague one in the back of his mind. A really  _tiny_  bell.

"Your son, Blaine," Pepper supplied.

Ah, right. The little rugrat. "Aren't  _you_  supposed to handle that?"

"I do," Pepper replied. "But you've never even seen him. It might be nice if you at least  _met_  your only son…" Pepper gave him a pointed look across the limousine, the kind that made Tony groan and begrudgingly agree because it was 'the right thing to do'.

But Tony didn't want to give up the fight just yet. "Hey, look at this," Tony told her, smiling that award-winning, irresistible smile. "Does  _this_  really look like it's ready to be a baby daddy?"

"You already  _are_ , Tony," Pepper drawled. "Blaine just turned five a couple of months ago. You bought him a Gameboy,  _remember_?"

"Ah, I have such good taste."

"Of course you do."

They fell into silence, Tony not really  _wanting_  to stop by Westerville but Pepper's judgmental stare was wearing on his resolve. Tony knew that he  _should_  stop by. 'Do the right thing' and all that junk.

"Fine," he conceded. "But five minutes and that's it. I'm not going to miss my flight."

"You are flying on your personal jet. I don't think it is going to leave without you," Pepper retorted, but she'd gotten her way. She handed a slip of paper with the address on it to the driver and directed him to take them there before they go to the airport.

"Obadiah isn't going to like this one bit," Tony warned her.

"Since when have you ever done what Obadiah wanted?"

Tony winced. "Touché."

They pulled up to the small house in Westerville, Ohio around 7:45 at night. As soon as they stopped Tony wanted to leave. But Pepper insisted he go inside and at least  _meet_  his son.

"I haven't seen Maria in what—"

"Six years. Well actually five years and eleven and a half months, but who's counting?"

"Exactly! She's probably forgotten all about me and we should just—"

"I seriously doubt that. Now be a man. Go." Pepper gave Tony a push towards the front door before following after him like a slave driver. Tony never realized just how short the walks to these little houses were until he was standing on the porch much too soon. He stared at the maroon-painted door for a moment; at a complete loss for what the hell he'd even say when she opened the door. Maybe she'd just slam it in his face and he could just shrug and go home.

"You have to knock first," Pepper said from behind him.

"I'm well aware, Ms. Potts, thank you," he shot back.  _'Come on, Stark. It's just a little kid and another ex.'_  He reached up and pressed the bell. Tony never realized any doorbell could ring with such trepidation.

The door didn't open for a moment and Tony was ready to just say "Oh well, we tried, let's go home", but then he heard the lock click and the door swung open.

' _Damn, she's still hot,'_  he thought as Maria herself opened the door. She maybe looked a bit older, had more lines in her face, more curves to her body, but damn, he'd still tap that.

' _Damn it Stark, don't_ think _like that! That's what got you in this mess in the first place!'_

Maria looked surprised and then confused. "What are you doing here?"

Tony shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing. "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by and see how little uh, Blaine was doing."

"He's asleep."

"Oh, uh—"

"Mommy? Who's that?"

A sleepy-looking little boy wearing Pokémon pajamas and toting one of the 101 Dalmations appeared behind Maria. She turned around and picked him up, balancing him on her hip like she was obviously used to, but not before shooting Tony a warning look.

"Blaine, sweetie, this is…Tony. He's an old friend, of Mommy's."

"Hello!" Blaine greeted Tony, smiling brightly, apparently not sleepy anymore. "My name is Blaine! I'm five and one quarter."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine stuck out his hand confidently and Tony had to keep from laughing as he shook the five year-old's hand like he would an Army general's or the CEO of a major corporation.

"Do you like Pokémon?"

"Sure," Tony replied.

"I just caught a Dratini. That's a water Pokémon. I'm going to make it evolve so I can have a Dragonair like Mitchell Reiner."

"Huh. Well, uh, good luck with that."

"Blaine, it's late. You should be in bed," Maria said.

"Okay," Blaine agreed, yawning.

' _That's got to be the best-behaved five year-old I've ever seen,'_  Tony thought. Maria turned to take Blaine to his bed but in the process she left the door open. Tony hesitated in the doorway but Pepper pushed him inside before stepping through herself and closing the door. She took the lead, obviously having been in the house before. Pepper led the way down the hall of the one-floor house to where Maria was tucking Blaine into bed. The little boy looked half-asleep already but as Tony stepped up to the doorway with Pepper he heard the boy ask for a 'bedtime song'.

"Okay, sweetie," Maria replied, stroking the little boy's floppy curls. "Close your eyes and I'll sing you a song."

Blaine yawned and his eyes drifted closed. Maria sang softly as she stroked his head, her voice light and soothing.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Tony cocked an eyebrow at the song choice but his eyes never left Maria as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the already sleeping boy's forehead. He and Pepper retreated as Maria turned out the light and left the room, closing the door almost all the way.

"Kitchen," Maria said simply and led the way back down the hall to the kitchen off the living room. They sat down at the table as Maria made coffee and placed a mug in front of everyone. Pepper's she seemed to know how to make but Tony she gave milk and sugar for him to mix himself.

"How have you been, Pepper?" Maria asked.

"Good," Pepper replied. "And how have you and Blaine been?"

"Blaine likes the Gameboy very much. He hardly ever puts it down. I have to buy double A batteries in bulk now," Maria replied with a chuckle.

Pepper chuckled as well. "I'm sorry. If you'd like help defraying the costs—"

But Maria waved the offer aside. "It's just batteries. Did you receive the photo I sent you?"

"Yes we did," Pepper replied.

Tony felt thoroughly left out of the conversation as he stirred his black coffee rather unnecessarily. He hadn't put anything in it. He never did.

Pepper and Maria went back and forth, like two old friends, catching up. Mostly they talked about Blaine. How he liked school, cute little things he did. Apparently Blaine had asked to learn how to play the piano and so Maria asked Mrs. Wright down the street to teach him like she did other kids in the neighborhood.

"He learned how to play Yankee Doodle this week and has been practicing on the keyboard every night. I find myself humming the tune at work because I just can't get it out of my head!" Maria laughed.

"He's really very sweet," Pepper replied. "I'm sure he'll make a fine pianist."

Tony snorted, drawing both women's attention to him. "Please, the kid's five."

"And I seem to recall  _somebody_  bragging about how he built his first engine when he was just  _six_ , only last week," Pepper retorted. "That was,  _you_  right?"

"I don't pay you to be sarcastic," Tony grumbled.

"No, you pay me to keep your head on straight and make sure it doesn't get left behind," Pepper replied. "Making sure it doesn't get too big is purely in my own interests."

Maria watched the exchange, an interested look in her eyes. "Well, I'm sure you have a long flight back to Malibu ahead of you," she said, getting up. Pepper rose gracefully and Tony stood hurriedly, almost knocking over the chair behind him.

"Yes, thank you for having us," Pepper told her politely.

"Yes, uh, what she said," Tony added. Maria nodded to him and gave  _Pepper_  a hug goodbye. Maria walked them to the door and Tony led the way out of the house, first to the limo that was still waiting outside. Pepper lingered on the porch step, saying her goodbyes to Maria as Tony began to get impatient. Finally she broke away with one last wave goodbye and joined him in the limo.

"The airport, please, Daniel," Pepper directed as the limo pulled away from the curb. They rode in silence for a while, Pepper staring out the window and Tony staring over at Pepper. Finally his assistant seemed to get annoyed because she turned on him with a huff.

"What?"

"Glad you got to catch up with your good friend  _Maria_ ," Tony commented, sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous," Pepper dismissed. "I hardly speak to Maria except when it is necessary because of Blaine."

"Which is, evidently, a lot."

Pepper fixed Tony with an annoyed expression. "Well if you want to get to know Maria again,  _you_  deliver Blaine's presents each year."

Tony balked at the idea. The kid had been cute, but Tony wasn't the fatherly type. He was too good-looking for that. "Well I—that is, I don't—"

"Nobody is keeping you from Westerville, Tony," Pepper reminded him, speaking slowly like she was explaining something to a small child, or an adult that just didn't understand a simple concept.

"You saw me with the kid. I'm not really the 'dad' type," Tony insisted.

"Then don't criticize me for my relationship with  _your_  son and  _your_  ex." She turned away from Tony to look out the window but Tony still caught the murmured barb. "Blaine deserves _someone_  at least."

For some reason, it stung. More than Tony expected it to. His mind fell back to his own childhood, spending time with nannies rather than his own father, who was always busy running the company, building new and better things. But look how he turned out.  _I didn't really have a father and I turned out okay_ , Tony reasoned. Blaine would be fine. He had Maria, and from what he'd seen, she loved her son more than anything in the world.  _Definitely_  more than Tony.

_The kid will be fine without me._


End file.
